


Morning at the Charmed Cup

by BabblingBadger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shop, Drabble, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabblingBadger/pseuds/BabblingBadger
Summary: Ginny has the morning shift and is greeted by her least favourite regular.





	

The sky is finally starting to turn pale in the east, but some stubborn stars are still to be seen in the west as I step out of the apparition point this morning. You'd think the cold autumn air would wake me up in a way that my shower couldn't, but instead I just snuggle deeper into my scarf trying to suppress another yawn.

Merlin, I hope He isn't there yet. Each morning for the past month he's been waiting by the door to the Charmed Cup as I open up the coffee shop. It's 5:15! Who in their right mind is awake, much less out and about looking amazing at 5:15 in the morning? Not that I'd ever admit that he does, git. But the contrast between my own messy ponytail and bleary eyes and his spotless robes is so obvious that even a troll could see it.

I guess that's why he shows up when he does. To show how he still thinks he's so much better than the rest of us.

 

"You're late," the voice drawls "can't even afford an alarm clock?"

"Piss off Malfoy, you know as well as me that we don't open for another 15 minutes."

"Hardly service-minded you are. I guess you have no intention of making your brothers social climb, Weasley. But then maybe you like it at the bottom."

"I'm not paid to be nice to you in my free time, but if you want to freeze your butt off out here, watching as I open up the shop then be my guest," I say as I close the staff door behind me.

Why can't he ever show up at someone else's shift? And if he has to be a morning person and come when I'm here does he really have to be the first person I see in the morning? Not even Luna is up when I leave our flat at this hour. Maybe I should start waking her up instead of just preparing breakfast, if only just to start my day with a pair of blue eyes that _are not scowling at me through the window before looking pointedly at his golden pocket watch?_

 

At 5:30 I square my shoulders with a sigh and wave my wand to open the doors for the Ferret.

"Morning Weaslette, are you paid to be nice now?" he asks with that condescending smirk of his.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy, what would you like today?" I force a smile that hurts my jaws as he turns his focus to the menu overhead.

If only he ordered the same thing every morning, then at least this would all be over sooner, but so far I have yet to find a pattern. An espresso here, a cappuccino there, and then to really throw me for a spin the occasional cup of tea - always different blends there as well of course.

"So cold still. I'll take a caffe affogato in your honour then, and the gingerbread cupcake."

"I never pegged you to be one for vanilla ice cream," I can't help but to say before setting to work on his ridiculous order.

"I like the way it sweetens the coffee, I didn't take you for a person with beverage bias."

"I only judge the decaf-customers, but don't tell anyone," I joke before I remember who I'm talking to. "That'll be 1 sickle and 3 knuts."

And just like that we're back where we started. Him sitting by the window with the Prophet and me bustling around the kitchen trying not to act like we just attempted a civil conversation, and desperately hoping for more customers to focus on instead of watching the way he frowns as he reaches the ice cream in his cup. A vanilla person? Yeah right.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I literally haven't written a story for a decade - no joke - so I'm sorry if it's short and terrible. This was meant more as an exercise for me to get back into it than anything else, so any criticism would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
